like repel, unlike attract
by GryfoTheGreat
Summary: 'Cause she's the straight-A student and he really should have a 'Parental Advisory' warning. Kaixel.


**A/N: I have discovered the amazingness that is Kingdom Hearts. Kaixel is my guilty pleasure, though I do really like Kaiora and Larxel. I'll try a Larxel next, I think.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>He scares her-<strong>_

Kairi isn't a clubber. She's a good girl, with good grades, a good boyfriend, and a good reputation.

Selphie, of course, is the one who dragged her clubbing, with a fake id and too-high heels and a skirt that resembled an overly wide belt. As expected, Selphie slopes off with some dude in a Stetson with a ponytail (gaydar at 73%!) roughly 10 minutes after entering said club. Which was called _Shell_. Yes, you heard that right.

Kairi relegates herself to an obscure corner of the club, clutching a Bloody Mary and people-watching.

Kairi likes watching people. Kairi could tell you lot about a person from first glance. Riku thought it was creepy, but he couldn't say much about being creepy, what with the sliver hair and the blindfold she found underneath his bed with a pack of rotten gummy bears, which Sora promptly ate. They then figured out that said sweets were laced with vodka, and they had to take him to the hospital to get his stomach pumped. That was a typical afternoon with her boys, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

After a while, she noticed that she had companion. He was tall, six feet if he was an inch, his skeletal, spidery fingers playing with a lighter, which _had_ to be illegal. She didn't see too much else, 'cause Selphie staggered into her, started to giggle, and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Kairi doesn't dance. Mainly 'cause of her huge feet. Thanks, genes.

So, after stumbling back to her musty corner, apologies trailing behind her like a wake, she collapses onto the floor, finds her cocktail from earlier, and slugs it back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

She wants another one, and another one she gets.

Mr. Lighter appears in front of her, several shots in hand. She sees him smirk, revealing a too-sharp canine. Kairi takes this as permission, grabs a shotglass, and knocks it back.

"You're lucky I'm charitable, sweetheart. Other, lesser men would've...whassat phrase you youngins use?...ah, yeah. Flipped their shit."

She gives him a Look. "Stop talking. Your voice gives me a headache. Besides, it's not like you're any older than me." She hopes he won't notice her voice trembling, and to distract herself she gives his outfit a scathing look. He's wearing a ripped leather jacket and scuffed jeans with red embellishment ,a nd the outfit shows just enough of his six pack to get a girl gagging. Not her, though. Why would she, with reliable goofball Sora at home?

He sees through her like a pane of glass. "Don't bluff, jail bait. I'm a lot older that you." Her cheeks flush a little. "Don't get worried, I won't report you. I'm Axel, by the way. A-X-E-L. Not like a car, but you probably don't know what an axle is. Commit it to memory." He gives her another grin, and slides into the light.

The first thing that hits her is his eyes. They're emerald, verdant, viridian. She knows only one other person in existence with eyes like his, and that's Olette. However, Olette's eyes are soft, kind. This guy's eyes have the intensity of a madman's.

Two teardrops are etched on his cheeks, contrasting with his ever-present smile. The look is topped off with a shock of gravity-defying red hair, even brighter than hers.

He may possibly be one of the most attractive people she's ever seen.

In a futile attempt to ignore him, she grabs another shot. "Kairi. I'm Kairi. I'd spell it for you, but you don't look that stupid, despite the knuckle-head do."

He pulls a face, distorting the twin tears, and starts patting his hair in mock-worry. "Owww. Sweetie, you wound me! Luckily, I am a self-assured grown-up, therefore your juvenile comment does not damage my ego. Not very much, anyways." The smirk is back.

"Didn't I tell you to stop talking five minutes ago?"

"Little girls like you don't order me around, honey."

"I told you my name, Axel. Please use it."

"Well, then I'll also need your number. Company policy." His grin, if possible, grows wider, and he looks even more like a nightmare clown because of it.

"The probability of you gaining my number is lower than that of a sea-salt ice-cream surviving in Hade's butthole."

"Ah, a smart one. Straight A's?"

"Usually. More than you got, I'd assume."

The smile slides off like melting makeup. "...you know, you're a lot bitchier than you look, Princess."

She gives him her mega-watt, seductress smile, the one that makes Sora drop the Blitzball bat and rush over to her.

She sees it surprise him; his faces droops into a strange, gormless look momentarily, and then he gives her a smoulder right back.

She feels her face flush, and she can almost feels his eyes burning her.

He suddenly rises in one fluid movement, and his height shocks her. He cocks his head behind him, and gives her one last looks.

"Play with fire if you want, Kaiiiiri." His voice relishes her name, dragging out the first syllable. "Keep this in mind, though...you will most likely be burned."

He saunters off, but before he reaches the throng of swaying people, he makes one last comment: "And keep your legs together; your panties are showing. Bunny-print? Really, honey?"

Her face goes into full blown tomato mode, and she snaps her knees together.

It's only after she finishes the shots he left behind that she notices the slip of paper left in her lap.

_Axel Vegas-(252) 8634298_

_Keep in touch, Princess._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-because he's got her in the palm of his hand.<strong>_

**Please review! **_**~Gryfo**_


End file.
